


The Lezzed of Us

by oofoe



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: Cunnilingus, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Filthy, Forced, Gangbang, Girls Only, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Moral Degeneration, Nipple Play, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Zombie, Zombie sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 15:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18574702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oofoe/pseuds/oofoe
Summary: In which Ellie gets gangbanged by horny lesbian Clickers. Don't worry about it!





	The Lezzed of Us

**Author's Note:**

> Follow my tweeto @oofoegarbage

Turns out, the reason Clickers never seem to go after Ellie is that they, because of her bite, register her as another Clicker. Neat. Also turns out that, unfortunately for her, Clickers are super horny, and when there’s no living things around for them to attack, they fuck like animals. Is it a flimsy justification? Sure. But we need to get to the gangbang somehow, don’t we?

  
  


“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Ellie cursed, trying everything short of banging her rifle against a wall to get it to unjam, “fuck! Work, you piece of shit!”

The Clickers were closing in, and at this point, she realized she’d probably be done for… but she’d go out fighting, for fucking sure. “Fine, you moldy-faced fucks,” she taunted, throwing aside her firearm and drawing her trusty knife, “come at me!”

The small group of undead descended on her. As she stabbed and slashed at the crowd, managing to kill one or two but doing nothing to reduce their numbers in any meaningful way, she realized two things. The first was that Joel was right, she should not be going for supply runs by herself at night. The second… the Clickers weren’t actually  _ attacking _ her.

Well, they were clawing at her and trying to grab her, hold her down, but none seemed to be going for the kill. And, unfortunately for her, while she allowed herself to be distracted by the oddness of the whole thing, one of the eyeless bastards got the drop on her from behind.

“F-fuck! Get off!” Once the first one got a good grasp, it was like jumping off a slippery slope for Ellie. Another got a hold of her, then another, some restraining her and others grasping and tearing away at the flimsy fabric of her clothes. “Dammit, that’s my favorite shirt!”

Eventually, the horde had her subdued. Showing more intelligence and teamwork than she was accustomed to, Ellie found herself being held down by a pair of Clickers grabbing her arms, a pair holding her legs, and a lone one sitting on her chest.

Half-naked, held down, tired, and afraid, Ellie spat up at the zombie on her chest. “Go die a second time!”

The Clicker, almost mirroring Ellie’s act of defiance, leaned in close, spore-filled drool dripping down from its mouth and into Ellie’s. 

“Eugh! Fuck!” Spitting violently off to the side, Ellie tried to purge the invasive saliva from her mouth. “Disgusting!”

Unphased by its slobber being spat back in its face, the Clicker extended its inhumanly long, leathery tongue, probing the soft flesh of its prey’s unblemished cheeks.

Trying in vain to thrash free of the fungal freaks detaining her, Ellie finally realized this wasn’t going to be a normal Clicker attack. “St-stop that! Stop!” She looked up at the once-human thing violating her personal space, starting with the tongue that was drenching her face in the stench of undead breath. It was attached to a rather feminine lower face, with a surprisingly plump pair of lips for somebody so long deceased. The upper half of the head was, as was normal for Clickers, an explosion of fungus, though, so it was honestly a mix of positive and negative features.

Looking further down her attacker’s body (looking for a weak point, she’d likely claim), she noticed a large bite mark on the Clicker’s neck-- the initial point of infection, no doubt. And just below that… a large, soft pair of breasts, bigger than any Ellie’d ever seen. In person, anyway. Even though they were covered by a tattered, moldy and stained tank top, they were… not quite ‘inviting’, but  _ nice _ all the same. Especially compared to the usual bodies Clickers sported.

“F-focus,” Ellie mumbled to herself, pulling her eyes away from the Clicker’s enticing assets. “I need to get out of this,” she muttered, trying to think of an escape plan. Unfortunately for her, however, she muttered it for just long enough to give her assailant an opening. Literally, as in an open mouth for the Clicker to force her tongue into, surprising Ellie greatly.

Ellie gagged as the grimy, muscular tendril molested her mouth, forcing itself past her teeth, grazing her own still-living tongue and probing back of her throat with its tip. It tasted exactly how one would expect, and the texture of it was indescribably uncomfortable. A disgusted chill rain down the young lady’s spine as she found herself powerless in the face of the oral incursion.

As the tongue finally reached full extension, the Clicker that owned it seemed to realize she had run out of length despite having only  _ barely _ violated the young girl beneath her’s throat. Thinking fast, she leaned in the extra two inches require to bring her lips to Ellie’s, turning it from a simple esophageal molestation into a full on, undead-on-living girl-on-girl make out session.

Ellie found herself not as repulsed as she would have thought. Something about the Clicker’s surprisingly soft, plump lips felt  _ nice _ . Maybe it was because it was the first kiss she’d had in years, or because the Clicker had clearly once been a beautiful woman, or maybe it was the lethal amount of Cordyceps spores she’d been inhaling nonstop directly from the source for the past couple minutes, but she was almost...  _ enjoying _ the kiss.

Almost.

While the Clicker on her chest played a game of tonsil hockey with Ellie, another found herself in the position of holding down the girl’s legs. It was there she got a whiff of something  _ enticing _ . Leaning forward, hands still holding Ellie’s ankles firmly against the ground, she flicked her tongue probingly in the space in front of her, trying to get a read on what could be the source of the powerful pheromones she’d gotten a hint of. Luckily, she found it in a few seconds, her tongue grazing against the fabric of Ellie’s panties, exposed through a tear in her jeans.

Ellie, feeling the second Clicker’s slimy tongue graze her womanhood through the thin layer of fabric that protected it from the open air, renewed her struggle. She strained against the Clickers holding her hands down, and grunted and screamed into the mouth of the one kissing her. She would…  _ tolerate _ making out with a Clicker, sure, but she was  _ not _ about to lose her virginity to one.

Feeling her prey begin to struggle again, the one on top of Ellie pulled her head back, breaking the kiss. A bubbly string of saliva kept their lips connected, and after a few seconds, the Clicker’s tongue followed the rest of her mouth in removing itself from Ellie. Ellie took a second to catch her breath, huffing and panting like a she’d run a marathon. “F-fuck,” she grumbled, still straining to get out of the horde’s grasp.

The zombie slut on her chest got up not soon after, giving Ellie hope.

Short lived hope, but hope all the same.

Ellie tried to regain her composure in the moment of levity, issuing more futile commands to the group of, as she was now coming to notice, all female Clickers.  “N-now the rest of you, take a hint and get the fuck off of me!”

Despite being creatures whose only functional sense was hearing, they didn’t to listen.

In a show of something resembling intelligently planning ahead, the busty Clicker that was now standing over Ellie savagely tore her own clothing off, specifically the shreds of stained, mildewy cotton that used to be a pair of panties covering her crotch. With the undead’s womanhood free, positioned directly over Ellie’s face, the young survivor seemed to finally realize what was about to happen to her.

“Oh, Christ.”

There was a brief moment between the zombie pussy being revealed and it being forced onto Ellie’s face. In that brief moment, Ellie was able to take in some of its details. Despite being an off-color greenish white, like the rest of the Clicker’s skin, it was soft, almost cute even. It looked in better shape than the rest of the mushroom woman’s body, at the very least. Rivulets of cloudy, post-mortem wetness were running down her thigh, indicating that she was the closest thing a Clicker could be to aroused. Drops of pussy juice fell through the air, finding themselves splashing onto Ellie’s face. The few that landed in the girl’s mouth provided an apt preview of the endeavor that would follow. The taste, like bad booze, was the first thing that struck her.

Ellie almost had a chance to beg the Clicker not to. “Ah-”

“-- _ Mmph! _ ” The soft, cold-as-ice cunt pressed itself firmly into Ellie’s defenseless mouth, the Clicker’s pillowy ass obscuring her view of the rest of the world as her senses became absolutely dominated by the undead woman. She was all she could taste, all she could smell, all she could see… and slowly, against her will, Ellie was warming up to her.

Instinctively, her tongue found itself exploring the folds of her assailant’s cunt. The texture was weird, and the taste was  _ inhuman _ , but the experience was overall not that bad, honestly. Ellie never thought the first pussy she ate would be a zombie’s, sure, but there were certainly  _ worse _ zombie pussies she could eat, she was sure. So engaging was the act of going down on a voluptuous Clicker, in fact, that Ellie’d forgotten about the zombie about to tonguefuck her down below.

She would be reminded shortly.

With a powerful  _ thrust _ of her fungally enhanced genioglossus, the Clicker at Ellie’s crotch pushed the tip of her long tongue against the already wettening fabric of Ellie’s underwear. If she could still taste, the Clicker would appreciate Ellie’s moisture.

Ellie started to groan, weaker than before, in protest against the tongue trying to push itself through her virginity. The vibrations of her weak wailing only made the Clicker using her as a sybian feel better, unfortunately, the shambling slut releasing a loud, guttural  _ rattle _ from her mouth that somebody could definitely interpret as a show of pleasure.

Taking her comrade’s vocalizations as a sign to push forward, the pussy-eating Clicker moved her hands up to Ellie’s hips, pulling Ellie’s crotch towards her own mouth as she pushed her tongue as hard as possible at Ellie’s panties. Soon, the fabric around their waistband began to strain and tear, and eventually… it gave out. The tongue plowed through Ellie’s virginity in a single, uncaring advance, dragging the girl’s underwear inside with it. Ellie screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure as the tongue, much thicker than the few fingers she’d curiously experimented with in the past, took her first time without remorse.

Wriggling her tongue inside of her young lover and placing her lips against Ellie’s flesh to form a slobbery, airtight seal over her pussy, the Clicker began to make torrid, primal love to the survivor with her tongue. No matter how much Ellie kicked and thrashed, the Clicker was inseparable from its meal.

A zombie vagina forcing itself a upon her mouth, a thick zombie tongue fucking her with a condom made of her underwear, Ellie was sure that it couldn’t get any worse. No matter how much she struggled, the group of Clickers holding her arms down didn’t waver, and the one on her face just kept idly grinding its long-unused womanhood against Ellie’s lower face. And so, Ellie decided to try to wait it out, dutifully, obediently lapping at and kissing the unwashed undead’s snatch. She figured if she played along, they’d have to finish eventually. Right?

As if to answer her question, one of the horde positioned herself behind the one eating her cunt, unknown to Ellie. Without warning, she started an attempt at mimicking the other’s actions, sticking her own grimy, unnaturally long tongue into the Clicker’s most private parts. Due to her poor aim (no eyes, ya know), however, she found her tongue snaking its way into the very shocked Clicker’s asshole.

Ellie’s pussy-eating Clicker’s tongue began to flail more violently within Ellie’s insides, grinding against her walls and pumping in and out like a piston as its owner was in turn pleasured by the Clicker behind  _ her _ .

Much to Ellie’s horror, the Clicker’s tongue work was doing a fantastic job. She was close to her climax, and in much less time than it would have taken on her own. Was this  _ seriously _ getting her off? Was she actually about to cum from some zombies  _ holding her down _ and  _ ravaging her _ ?

Yes, obviously.

She found her legs, through no conscious thought of her own, no longer kicking in an attempt to get free. Instead, they were shakily locking themselves around the Clicker’s neck, holding the strange head in place as it pleasured her. Ellie moaned, grinding her cunt into the Clicker’s face as the other Clicker ground  _ her _ cunt into  _ Ellie’s _ face. Her orgasm was getting closer every second.

Another Clicker joined in, this one kneeling beside Ellie and suckling on one of her small, soft breasts, massaging the nipple in her mouth with a tenderness the other Clickers lacked. Another kneeled on the other side and mirrored her companion’s actions, but much more forcefully. This one was furiously plunging her four of her fingers into her own pussy, clicking and grunting like a wild animal as she fingerfucked herself like there was no tomorrow.

The added sensations were way too much for Ellie’s previously inexperienced body to handle. Accompanied by a beastial moan that had formed in the deepest part of Ellie’s throat, the out-of-her-depth survivor began to quake in agonizing pleasure as the strongest orgasm she’d ever felt finally broke her. Her already tight pussy tightened itself around the Clicker’s tongue as Ellie’s own tongue practically French kissed the pussy on her face, alternating between diving deep inside and worshiping the undead woman’s increasingly appealing folds and clit.

Soon, the one on her head reached her own orgasm, letting out a loud, terrifying gurgling as she convulsed against her lover’s slobber and pussy juice-soaked face. And, like dominoes, the others soon followed. First it was the one at Ellie’s cunt, who’s own orgasm was brought about by her friend’s tongue in her rectum. She practically  _ screamed _ when she climaxed, squirting what looked like a waterfall onto the floor beneath her crotch. Then, the masturbating one nursing on Ellie’s abused tit, whose orgasm made her suck hard enough on the poor girl’s nipple that it would definitely leave a bruise.

Not long after reaching their own individual climaxes, the Clickers began to wind down. The one that had been sucking Ellie’s boob collapsed beside her, still idly fingering herself as she panted like she’d just run a marathon, tongue lolling out to the side, leaving her partner to work Ellie’s breast alone. The one that had taken Ellie’s virginity gave up next, pulling away from the young woman’s brutalized snatch in a single, fluid motion. Her tongue pulled out all at once in a motion resembling somebody pulling the cord on a leaf blower, and the sensation of the slick, bumpy muscle scraping itself out of her insides was enough to bring Ellie to a second, weaker climax.

Soon, the one on Ellie’s face staggered to its feet, and Ellie found herself reaching for the Clicker’s crotch with her tongue. She was  _ upset _ that it was over. The taste that had disgusted her just minutes ago, she  _ savored _ it now.

Trying her best to lick up as much of the off-color pussy juice that now coated her face, Ellie was truly lost in the carnal encounter. She didn’t even care that her panties had been stuffed up against her cervix, and didn’t even notice that the Clicker who had been eating the other’s ass was quickly approaching her mouth.

So, the filthy tongue forcing itself into her mouth was a surprise, but not an unwelcome one. The taste of it was different than the other’s, but at this point, Ellie wouldn’t give a damn that it was because the tongue had just been deep inside a zombie’s asshole.

Like clockwork, more Clickers moved into position. One forcing Ellie’s hand into her crotch, trying to get the girl to finger her. Ellie happily complied. Another, without a doubt the prettiest of the bunch due to still having parts of her face aside from the mouth, was slobbering her still-human-looking tongue over Ellie’s toes. A kink Ellie didn’t know she was into. And more still joined in, creating a writhing pile of zombie flesh, jiggling asses and tits, slick with vaginal juice and saliva jiggling rhythmically to the moaning and clicking of the undead women who made up orgy.

Ellie didn’t even remember what she was there to get anymore. Food or something? Didn’t matter now. She was enjoying herself  _ way _ too much to worry about that sort of thing.

Hours later, the lovemaking done, Ellie lay on the cold, filthy floor in a puddle of hers and the Clickers’ mixed juices. She felt sublime, eyes unfocused and mind hazy in the afterglow of the best (and first) sexual experience she’d ever had. She didn’t even know Clickers had sexual desires, or that they needed to sleep, but her she was, laying with one snuggled up to her and snoring after a long, hot session of scissoring. You learn something new every day, she figured.


End file.
